Les mots d'amour n'ont pas de dimanche
|year = 1987 |semiplace = -- |semipoints = -- |position = 14th |points = 44 |previous = Européennes |next = Chanteur de charme }} Les mots d'amour n'ont pas de dimanche was the French entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1987 performed by Christine Minier. The song is a ballad, with Minier singing about a "little girl" who explains that "the words of love don't have a Sunday" - by which she means that there is no way of controlling them. It was performed 15th on the night, following the United Kingdom and preceding Germany. At the close of voting, it finished in 14th place with 44 points, which included a top score of 12 from Luxembourg. Lyrics French= Petite fille tranquille, petite fille fragile Elle demande qu'on l'aime à force de "je t'aime" La passion au fond des yeux, couleur ciel bleu Elle parle tout bas, écoute-la Les mots d'amour n'ont pas de dimanche Pourquoi les retenir? Ils viennent du cœur Les mots d'amour n'ont pas de dimanche Magique musique du cœur pour le bonheur Comme je lui resemble et comme elle, je tremble J'veux encore rêver, j'veux encore espérer La passion au fond des yeux, couleur ciel bleu Un peu de chaleur, plus avoir peur Les mots d'amour n'ont pas de dimanche Pourquoi les retenir? Ils viennent du cœur Les mots d'amour n'ont pas de dimanche Magique musique du cœur pour le bonheur Il faut dire ce que tu ressens Ça n'est pas facile autrement de te comprendre Fais comme l'enfant qui ne triche pas Quand il aime, il te tend les bras Alors n'oublie pas Les mots d'amour n'ont pas de dimanche Pourquoi les retenir? Ils viennent du cœur Les mots d'amour n'ont pas de dimanche Magique musique du cœur pour le bonheur Les mots d'amour n'ont pas de dimanche Magique musique du cœur pour le bonheur |-| Translation= Little quiet girl, little fragile girl She asks to be loved with a persistent "I love you" The passion deep down her sky-blue eyes She speaks very quietly, listen to her The words of love don't have a Sunday Why restrain them? They come from the heart The words of love don't have a Sunday Magical music from the heart for happiness I look like her and I shiver like her I still want to dream, I still want to hope The passion deep down her sky-blue eyes A bit of warmth, no more fear The words of love don't have a Sunday Why restrain them? They come from the heart The words of love don't have a Sunday Magical music from the heart for happiness You must say what you feel Otherwise it's not easy to understand you Do as the child who is not cheating When he loves, he holds out his arms to you So don't forget The words of love don't have a Sunday Why restrain them? They come from the heart The words of love don't have a Sunday Magical music from the heart for happiness The words of love don't have a Sunday Magical music from the heart for happiness Video Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1987 Category:France Category:20th Century Eurovision